Total Drama TV
by the world will never know
Summary: Come and join Chris, Chef and 22 of YOUR OC's as they travel from set to set of popular TV shows and preform challenges based on popular TV shows. LAST CHANCE FOR APPS!1 BOY AND 1 GIRL NEEDED! APPS OPEN UNTIL END OF TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanfic-ers? Fanfictioners? Total Drama lovers! There we go! Haha, well I am doing an OC fic because it looks so fun! Im going to be accepting 22 OC's for this new season of the show we all know and love. I think Chris was a really funny host and Chef was a good support character so I'm keeping them. I might have an OC as an intern or something… But I HATE long apps so I am making my app short and sweet! –cheers- Only essential info. So here is a brief commercial and afterwards the app! I like giving the readers a bit of insight on how I write so you know I don't totally suck at it. I only partially suck at it : P

Chris read the paper with angry eyes and a deepening scowl. The paper in his hands was a letter officially freeing all of the former contestants and suing Chris for thousands of dollars, merely due to their "psychological and physical trauma". Chef let out a low grunt of annoyance knowing that the sadistic host would be cutting his paycheck as well.

"CHEF! Do you know what this means?" Chris yelled furiously. Chef gave a curt nod but Chris ignored it.

"I won't have my hot tub. MY HOTTUB! What is life without a hottob? Nothing, it is just as bad as not having any hair gel! Those stupid brats cost me my show! How are we going to get the extra thousands of dollars that these kids are demanding?" Chris rants pacing back and forth.

"We can get a new batch of maggots" Chef answers in a gruff voice.

"No that'll never work!" Chris declined. Then he stops his pacing and a grin crept onto his face. You could almost the light bulb shining above his head.

"What if we got a new cast? We could remake the money and keep the show going. But most importantly I keep my job AND my hot tub!" Chris exclaims. Chef can only manage a grunt of approval because he knows if he opens his mouth Chef will start cussing out the host-and that wouldn't help his paycheck-.

"Well we have to do this fast. So I need a short application and many MANY entries. I'll only take the best! Or the ones that I feel will cause the most drama. I'll show those old campers how easy they are to replace. Oh yes, I will show them" Chris thought while smiling manically. He runs off to making the application.

Well there you go! Here is the APP!

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Appearances:

On a scale to 1-10 how attractive are they?(10 is best):

Everyday Clothes:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

How they'd act when the first got on the island:

That wasn't too bad I hope. Well send those OC's in! Hate to have Chris without a hot tub!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Since these apps are so short I can read them very quickly! Yay! But I want more! There are some great characters and I really want to have a variety of the characters. So, if you could submit more. And guys are good too! I have gotten a few, which was nice but not that many. Girls you don't want a story with only girls, there'd be no romance, unless you wanted one with Chris of Chef…ugh bad image. Or girl on girl, which I'm fine with, but I can't write… SO bringing myself back on topic, MORE APPS PLEASE!

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Appearances:

On a scale to 1-10 how attractive are they?(10 is best):

Everyday Clothes:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

How they'd act when the first got on the island:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Guess what the cast is almost complete! Yup so I only have 2 girl spots left, but quite a few guy spots… So if someone could make a bad boy, a player and ummm and I guess almost any guys would be good. But PLEASE don't just put a list of words under personality. I die a little inside every time that happens : (

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Appearances:

On a scale to 1-10 how attractive are they?(10 is best):

Everyday Clothes:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

How they'd act when the first got on the island:


	4. Chapter 4

Yo dudes and dudettes! I hae good news and bad news. Which do you guys want to hear first?...Bad news? Okay, this chapter won't have the cast list in it…. Sorry people…But the good news! This is the last chapter before the cast list. –cheers- It has been a long journey but I am happy to have an almost full cast list! Just one boy and one girl spot left! I look forwards to writing the first chapter! So please add whatever apps your little heart desires. I'm sorry for the lack of a cast list but I like the suspense of waiting. :D But I'll give a hint about what the first challenge is, if someone guesses it they will win a mystery prize!

_To start off a new show with turns and tricks,_

_I shall recite this simple, sorry excuse of a limerick. _

_We must go back to the start, _

_Where each contestant shall play his/her part._

_Their act might not be their own, _

_but one that has been shown. _

There ya go! So I'm not reposting the app, you can go to a different chapter to get it :P But please send in apps, we are in the final stretch. This close! –holds fingers a millimeter apart- So I NEED YOU to send in apps (reference to Uncle Sam posters XD) Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Ask and you shall receive! Guess what I have! Yes the CAST LIST! The final one too I think I'm happy with this cast! So here it is!

Girls-

1. Amaya Kimura- The Blue Rose

2. Nicole Becker- The Unique One

3. Milan Mariga- The Chocoholic

4. Katerina Pierce- The Manipulative Vindictive B*tch

5. Amity Silence Casper- Film Geek

6. Caitlin Garner- The Little Taste of Small Town

7. Shizuka Wu- The Theif

8. Madeline Sable- The Fashionista Barista

9. Jenna Dabluck- The Jinx

10. Elizabeth Dotson- The Bombshell

11. Sunshine Windsong- The Flower Child

Boys

1. Kayden Daniels- The "Doctor"

2. Des Richmond- The Boy of the Wild

3. Blake Black- The Playboy/Flirt

4. Mark Harvard- The Quirky Teddy Bear

5. Kristopher Sheperd- The Inventive Engineer

6. Nicholas Delenoe- Impulsive Con-Artist

7. Aydathec Willow- The Sex Symbol

8. Keegan Hudson- The Band Geek

9. Wayne Stevens- The Party A**hole

10. Olivier Pierce- The Antihero Detective

11. Damian Hall- The Goofy Hero

I'm sorry to those who didn't make it in. But congrats to those who did. Some people PMed me their app so I'm going to review and put it in there. OCs who Pmed me their app: Madeline Sable and Jenna Dabluck. Congrats to Olivier's creator for guessing the challenge first! So to people who got in- please answer the questions below and PM them to me before the end of the week please!

Top 3 Crushes and Why?

1.

2.

3.

What original Total Drama ISLAND character is your OC like?

Least like?

Who would they have a crush on?

Who is your favorite TD ISLAND character?

Least?


End file.
